Solo un Sueño
by naruhinaxsiempre
Summary: - ¡PUCCA! .-La pelinegra se estremeció al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella, no podía creerlo, no es él. Pucca se volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a la persona. Sus ojos se ampliaron ¿No puede ser? ¡era él!. Este le miraba con el ceño fruncido. -G-Garu... .-Murmuro sin aliento. BASADO EN UN SUEÑO. Pasen y Lean.


**BIEN ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE PUCCA, Y BUENO, ESTA BASADA EN MI SUEÑO QUE TUVE DE LA SERIE DE PUCCA EN VERSION ANIME Y PARA MI FUE GENIAL SOÑARLO *¬* JEJE, AUNQUE ALGO CONFUSA, YA QUE HAY AVECES QUE EN LOS SUEÑOS NO TE APARECEN POR COMPLETOS, SINO EN PARTES JE X3. ESTA HISTORIA SERA DE UN CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN ^^**

**Las entre comillas " son pensamientos ". Solo en la parte que Pucca y la chica están bajo el agua. Y alguna por ahí que parece pensamiento jeje . (Solo cuando es necesario).**

**Pucca y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Solo un Sueño.**

Pucca se encontraba apenas llegando a la entrada de la escuela, no entendía porque pero le parecía extraño todo esto, no le dio importancia, siguió caminando en busca de su aula. Una joven pelinegra se le acerco, esta tenia el cabello amarrado en coleta en forma de cebolla con algunos cabellos sueltos, a cada lado de su rostro sobresalían dos mechones largos. Esta comento algo que no entendió, no conocía a esa chica, pero se hiso como la que si la conoce, no era Ching, aun así sentía como si fuera algunas de sus amigas. La chica se separo de ella, yendo quien sabe donde, quizás a su salón. La de ojos cafés por fin llego a su aula, su salón parecía un chiquero, casi no había nadie, seis personas nada mas, dos chicas conversando amenamente, ruborizadas y con una gran sonrisa, al fondo del salón tres chicos que se tiraban bolas o avioncitos de papel, para ellos era divertido, para Pucca era algo infantil, y por ultimo, el profesor que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con el celular en la mano. Ahora entendía del porque todos estaban afuera hacer de lo que se le pegue la gana. Entro a su salón, dejo su mochila en el pupitre, donde era su lugar. Suspiro, miro al profesor que mantenía su atención a lo que estuviera viendo en su celular, lo que sea que fuera. Volvió a suspirar, se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse del salón. Una vez fuera de su aula, miro hacia donde se encontraba su Madre hablando con algunos profesores, se acerco a ella.

-Madre... -

La mujer al escuchar la voz de su hija detrás suyo volteo a mirarla.

-¿Que pasa hija? -

-El profesor... no esta dando sus clases .-suspiro- esta entretenido viendo su celular quien sabe que cosas.-

-¿De verdad?... ahorita voy hablar con él, del porque no da bien sus clases. -

**(Lo se u.u esto es raro ¿no? pero así fue como lo soñé)**

La mujer se acerco al aula de su hija y entro al salón, Pucca decidió quedarse ahí mismo, miro hacia el profesor, esperando si el profe por fin despegaba la mirada de su celular, y en efectivo este levanto la mirada hacia su Madre, esta empezó hablarle furiosa. Quizás seria mejor entrar por si acaso. Cuando entro al salón, no entendió lo ultimo que su Madre le dijo al profe, esta paso a su lado sin decirle ninguna palabra, vio a su Madre alejarse, poso su mirada hacia el pobre profesor. Este tenia la cara perpleja por lo que acaba de ocurrir, tenia ligeramente la boca semi abierta por la impresión y el gran sermón que recibió por parte de la Madre de Pucca. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces.

-Bien... -

El profesor se levanto poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

-Creo... que iré a hablar con su Madre-

El profesor se dirigió rápidamente a la salida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pasando a un lado de Pucca y esta simplemente lo siguió con la mirada. Pucca miraba la espalda de su maestro que iba en dirección hacia su madre, acercándose cada vez más, miro hacia su aula, de pronto todo empezó a temblar. Algo raro esta pasando, la chica sintió pánico, miro hacia su madre pero esta ya no estaba y el profesor, ya no era su profe, ahora era un sujeto muy extraño que reía como un lunático, la escuela empezó a derrumbarse, cerro sus ojos fuertemente, tenia mucho miedo, que iba hacer. El temblor paro, ya no se escuchaba el derrumbe de la escuela, todo estaba en silencio. La pelinegra abrió sus ojos lentamente, al mirar a su alrededor, noto que ya no estaba en la escuela, sino en un lugar muy extraño, todo estaba algo oscuro, solo unas cuantas antorchas alumbraban el lugar, donde quiera que ella se encontrara, eran tan lúgubre, parecía la guarida de un villano. "¿Donde estoy?" se pregunto mentalmente Pucca. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, pero hasta ahí quedo, no pudo avanzar mas, no tenia idea de como podría encontrar la salida.

-¡Hey tú!...-

Pucca se sobresalto al escuchar una voz detrás suya, se volteo lentamente, hasta toparse con esa misma chica que le había hablado en la mañana cuando apenas iba llegando a la escuela.

-¿He?...-

-Que bueno que te encontré, debemos ir a aquel lugar .-

Apunto hacia el que fue el salón de Pucca. Pucca le miro extrañada.

-Vamos .-

Esta se fue sin esperar a que Pucca tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle que esta pasando en ese lugar que antes fue su escuela. La pelinegra le siguió después al ver que la chica se alejaba cada vez más, llegaron al salón de Pucca. La chica, del cual no sabe su nombre, entro al lugar que antes era su aula, que ahora parecía una cárcel sucia y lúgubre, se dirigió hasta el final removiendo algunas sillas oxidadas. Pucca se acerco a aquella chica que se agachaba y removía una entrada secreta, esto sorprendió a la pelinegra.

-Vamos .-

-¿Q-Qué? .-

-Tenemos que entrar a este lugar .-

-E-Espera... .-

-¿Qué ocurre? .-

-Antes dime tu nombre .-

-Anko .-

-Gracias .-

-Ahora vamos .-

-Si.-

Pucca asintió y siguió a la chica que ya había entrado a la entrada secreta. Se acerco y miro el agujero que había en el suelo, tan oscuro "¿De verdad debo entrar ahí?" se estremeció, no sabia donde la llevaría, trago saliva y sin pensarlo salto en el agujero cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Al abrir los ojos se encontró debajo del agua "¿Pero qué...? miro a su alrededor, el agua era de un color verde-azulado, brilloso, era hermoso, pero Pucca no tenia tiempo para eso, se dispuso a buscar a Anko. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, esta miro hacia atrás, encontrándose con su amiga "Anko" la chica le apunto con la cabeza el camino que tenían que seguir. No supo como pero llegaron al lugar donde estaría lo que estuvieran buscando.

En una roca en forma de cilindro, sobre este se encontraba una esfera muy brillosa, su color era plateado entre violeta. La esfera desprendía una paz interior, Pucca podía sentirlo, era pura y no entendía -como muchas cosas que le han pasado en ese mismo día- que la esfera le pertenecía. Pero "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué sentía eso?" también se sentía profundamente triste, algo iba ocurrir, pero no sabía que era exactamente.

- "Esa esfera" .-

Pucca miro a la chica que tenia a su lado, esta miraba fijamente a la esfera.

- "Te pertenece" .-

Y miro a Pucca seriamente. Pucca al escuchar esto, se quedo perpleja, ella lo sabia, lo sentía, pero quiso ignorarlo, no pensó que fuera verdad.

- "¿Q-Qué?..." .-

- "La esfera... es tuya..." .-

Miro a Pucca con una sonrisa para calmarla.

-"Seguro la has sentido ¿no? ".- Pucca asintió.

-"si... y no lo entiendo" .-

-" Yo también lo sentí... y tampoco lo entiendo, solo se que te pertenece " .-

- "Uhm..." .-

Pucca bajo la mirada. Todo esto se esta poniendo cada vez más confuso. No lo entendía. Miro hacia la esfera y nado hacia allá, pero una mano la detuvo.

- "Espera" .-

- "¿Qué ocurre?" .-

- "¡Ciberpeces!" .-

La chica gruño no se esperaba que aparecieran esas cosas, las han descubierto.

- "¿C-Ciber...peces...?" .-

- "Mira hacia allá" .-

Miro hacia la esfera y aun lado de ella venían unos robots en forma de peces. Pucca se asusto.

- "¡No! ¡la esfera!"

Quiso ir hacia ella pero la mano que aun la sostenía la volvió a jalar hacia atrás.

- "¿Qué estas haciendo? " .-

- "Debemos ir por la esfera ¡no podemos dejarla!"

- "Lo siento, pero esas cosas nos devorarían, no tendrán piedad con nosotras" .-

- "Pero.." .-

- "Pucca, perdóname, pero tenemos que irnos" .-

Pucca cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada triste, para después fruncir el ceño y abrir sus ojos. Miro a su amiga Anko.

- "No" .-

- "¿¡Q-Qué!? .-

- "Iré por ella, tu vete" .-

Se soltó de su agarre y nado hacia la esfera, no podía dejar que los ciberpeces la tomen primero.

- "¡Pucca espera!" .-

No pudo detenerla Pucca no le hacia caso y con resignación la siguió, pero algo la detuvo, una presión, que la hacia volver hacia atrás.

- "Pero... ¿Qué pasa? porque no puedo nadar hacia Pucca" .-

La presión seguía empujándola cada vez más que ella hacia un esfuerzo por ir adelante, quería alcanzar a Pucca pero no lo logro, rendida se dirigió hacia la salida.

Pucca se acercaba cada vez más hacia la esfera al igual que los Ciberpeces. Sintió una presión que la retenía, no podía nadar más. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? se pregunto Pucca y miro hacia la esfera. Los Ciberpeces estaban cerca de ella, la tomarían primero, ¡se la llevarían!.

- "¡NOOO!" .-

Gritó fuertemente y estiro la mano hacia la esfera como si con eso pudiera alcanzarla. Lo que no se esperaba es que la esfera se movió sola cuando el Ciberpez estaba a punto de agarrarla con su boca. Esta salió disparada hacia donde sea, iba de un lado a otro seguida de los Ciberpeces tratando de agarrarla, lo que era imposible ya que esta iba a gran velocidad.

- "¿C-Cómo...?" .-

Estaba sorprendida, no podía creerlo. Sintió un flash y por un momento supo lo que tenia que hacer. Así que se puso seria, concentrándose, estiro más su mano hacia la esfera.

- "Vamos, por favor, ven a mí " .-

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y en ese momento la esfera brillo aun más en intensidad, cambio en dirección a Pucca y esta abrió sus ojos al sentir a la esfera posarse delicadamente en su mano. Pucca sonrió ampliamente y sintió una gran e inmensa alegría. Tenia que irse de ahí, los peces robóticos iban en dirección a ella. Sin quitar su sonrisa y burlándose un poco de ellos, se fue de allí. Pucca salió a la superficie encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su amiga, le dedico una sonrisa amplia sacándole una a la pelinegra también ya que eso significaba que Pucca logro obtener la esfera.

No supo como pero ambas ya se encontraban corriendo en dirección a la salida. Solo un poco más y estarían fuera de aquel lugar de aspecto tenebroso. Pero algo sucedió. Dos personas se encontraban interfiriendo la salida. Un hombre vestía como un vaquero. Tenia puesto un sombrero, lentes oscuros, camisa de cuadros color azul, pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas de cuero. Su acompañante, una mujer. Vestía con ropa oscura, tenia el cabello recogido en una cebolla, dos mechones sobresalían a cada lado de su rostro e igual tenia puesto unos lentes oscuros, una camisa de manga larga, pantalón y unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto. Parecía una espía. Ambas chicas se miraron entre si, fruncieron el ceño y sonrieron arrogantes. Miraron hacia al frente y aumentaron la velocidad. Las personas que aun se mantenían bloqueando la salida, sonrieron de medio lado, esperando que fuera una pelea emocionante.

**(Aquí no se que paso, se salteo mi sueño o se metía otro sueño, solo soñé donde ya se encontraban fuera del lugar tenebroso, huyendo de ahí y refugiarse en algún lugar seguro).**

Se encontraban fuera del lugar. Pucca y Anko se sonrieron entre si, no sabían como lo habían logrado pero habían logrado pasar de ellos. Siguieron su camino sin quitar esa sonrisa, pero la sonrisa desvaneció al ver como otras personas venían tras ellas.

-Tks... ¡Maldición! .-

Gruño Anko disgustada, Pucca le miro de reojo.

-No pares Pucca hay que seguir .-

-Vale .-

Los secuaces le dieron alcance. Uno de ellos se lanzo contra ellas pero ambas esquivaron el golpe. La chica llamada Anko presentia que la guarida donde estarían protegidas estaba cerca.

-Tu guarida .-

- ¿Uh? .-

Pucca le miro extrañada, a que se refería con " Tu guarida".

-Es tuya, te pertenece, es tu guarida .-

- ¿Mi... guarida...? ¿P-pertenece? .-

- Ya casi estamos cerca ¡sigamos! .-

- S-si .-

Faltaría poco para llegar, llegarían pronto sino fuera porque de nuevo aparecían el Vaquero y la Espía interfiriendo en su camino. Pucca y la chica bufaron molestas.

**(Les pongo "Vaquero" y "Espía" porque no se cuales son su nombre, en mi sueño no se dicen cuales son al igual que la de Anko :/ se lo puse así namas).**

Atacaron y estos esquivaron. Pucca gruño, estos no eran agiles cuando los enfrentaron. Con enojo le dio un fuerte puñetazo al Vaquero en su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo arrastrándolo unos metros adelante. Miro a Anko siendo golpeada por la mujer Espía y esta le devolvió el golpe molesta, la empujo hasta quedar al lado de su acompañante. Estas no perdieron el tiempo, aprovechando la oportunidad de que sus oponentes estaban algo aturdidos por el golpe siguieron corriendo en dirección a la guarida de Pucca.

A lo lejos vieron un Invernadero, una vez llegando entraron ahí. Las plantas se movían un poco, lo que les parecía extraño a las chicas. El invernadero era enorme, bueno no tan enorme, sus ventanas, toda era de vidrio y en unas de esos cuadros entraron la Espía y el Vaquero rompiendo el vidrio girando en el suelo en una voltereta quedando parados. Las chicas le miraron desafiantes y estos también, otro enfrentamiento se empezaba en ese lugar. Pucca contra el Vaquero y Anko contra la Espía, todos se daban golpes y esquivaban destrozando un poco el lugar. A Pucca le fue dado un golpe en la cara por el Vaquero haciéndola caer en el suelo lo mismo que le hiso él. Este sonreía arrogante disfrutándolo. Pucca en el suelo sentada, le miraba con odio, con el dorso de su mano se limpio una línea pequeña de sangre que le broto de su labio inferior ¡Ese Maldito! como se atrevía, no se lo iba a perdonar ¡NUNCA!. Pucca se levanto, cuando iba a lanzarse hacia el, una ráfaga de viento y una mancha borrosa paso a su lado y el Vaquero que estaba enfrente de ella ya no estaba, desapareció. Pucca parpadeo unas cuantas veces miro por todas partes y no encontró al Vaquero. Escucho un gemido, se acerco hacia las plantas en hileras y detrás de ellas encontró al Vaquero luchando con un animal enorme, no sabia que era, tenia forma de perro y no se quedaría a descubrirlo esa cosa le daba miedo. Busco a Anko con la mirada y le vio cerca de ahí. Vio como su amiga vencía a la Espía tirándola al suelo en un fuerte golpe, paso de ella y salto por encima de el Vaquero y la bestia quedando a lado de Pucca. Esta le miro y sonrió que Pucca le correspondió.

- Nos vamos .-

Pucca asintió y ambas chicas salieron del lugar dirigiéndose al lugar donde estarían protegidas. El Vaquero seguía luchando con la enorme bestia que quería arrancarle la cabeza.

- ¡ARRGH! ¡Maldita bestia! .-

La chica Espía se levando del suelo y con sus manos se sacudió un poco del polvo que tenia impregnada en su ropa. El Vaquero la vio y era una oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

- H-Hey... me ayudas .-

- ¡Ah, que fracaso!, las hemos dejado escapar .-

- Oi ¡me has escuchado! .-

Esta le ignoro y se llevo la mano al mentón pensativa.

- Ahora, ¿¡Qué le diremos al Jefe!? .-

- ¡A-Ayuda!... .-

- ¡Deja de estar jugando hay que seguir! .-

El Vaquero le mando una mirada de ¿Es en serio? es que acaso no veía que tenia una enorme bestia encima de él y que trata de devorarlo. Y esta simplemente le regaña y pasa de él como si nada. El Vaquero gruño molesto, en un movimiento se libero de la bestia, empujándola aun lado. Esta cayo encima de la chica Espía y ahora era a ella que la atacaba.

- AAHHH! ¡IDIOTA AYUDAMEEE! .-

El vaquero refunfuñó, no quería ayudarla ya que ella no quiso ayudarlo a él. Pero tenia que hacerlo sino el Jefe lo mataría. A regañadientes se dirigió hacia la chica, la ayudo a quitarse la enorme bestia de encima.

Pucca y Anko se encontraban corriendo por las oscuras y frías calles. Ya casi llegaban, solo un poco más y estarían a salvo en el lugar.

- Ya casi... falta poco para llegar a tu guarida, Pucca .-

- Ujum... .-

Pucca de vez en cuando daba pequeñas miradas hacia atrás, esperaba que no las estén siguiendo. Por un momento Pucca sintió un presentimiento. Desde la sombras de las calles salieron otras personas emboscándolas. Estas saltaron hacia los lados esquivando el golpe. Pucca paro en un poste grueso de luz roto por la mitad. Miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con Anko peleando con esas personas, sus siluetas le parecía conocidos.

- ¡PUCCA! .-

La pelinegra se estremeció al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella, no podía creerlo, no es él. Pucca se volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a la persona. Sus ojos se ampliaron ¿No puede ser? ¡era él!. Este le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-G-Garu... .-

Murmuro sin aliento, su amado, estaba ahí, en frente de ella, no lo podía creer, pero... porque la miraba de esa forma.

-Pucca... no te dejare ir, ¡te atrapare ¡oistes! .-

El corazón de Pucca se destrozo en mil pedazos, no podía creerlo SU GARU, el la creía como su enemiga, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiso?. Anko apareció en ese momento.

- ¡PUCCA! tenemos que irnos .-

Pucca dejo de mirar a Garu, salto de el poste hasta quedar a lado de su amiga. En ese momento Pucca pudo ver el rostro de sus enemigos, se sorprendió al ver quienes eran. Todos ellos los conocía. Eran de la Aldea Sooga, sus tíos, todos sus amigos ¿Por qué?.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo .-

Anko la tomo del brazo y la arrastro lejos de ahí. Siguieron corriendo, sabían que la estaban siguiendo, no debían parar. El Vaquero y la Espía habían llegado en ese momento y ya les estaban dando alcance. La chica pelinegra estaba enojada, más pronto su rostro se ilumino. Podía ver la entrada de la guarida.

- ¡Vamos Pucca estamos cerca! .-

- ¡Si! .-

El Vaquero corría y corría dejando atrás a su acompañante que refunfuñaba. Les estaba dando alcance a las chicas. Pero sino se apresuraba están llegarían a la guarida pues ya estaban cerca. En eso ve a un perrito pasando aun lado de la calle, lo toma y sigue corriendo.

Anko iba un poco más adelantada que Pucca por lo cual ella fue la primera en entrar. Pucca seguía corriendo, ya se sentía cansada, pero logro llegar a tiempo e iba a cerrar la puerta de un portazo pero... el Vaquero se lanzo antes de que cerrara la puerta por completo metiendo la patita del perro entre ella. Pucca lo vio y se detuvo a tiempo dejando un pequeño espacio. Unos centímetros mas y le cortaría la patita al cachorro. Pucca vio aun la patita del perrito adentro, con su dedo índice le acaricio la patita y lo empujo hacia afuera cerrando la puerta, se recargo en ella dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Bien... ahora estamos adentro .-

- Si .-

Anko inspecciono la guarida de Pucca con su mirada, no estaba mal, podían descansar un rato.

-Que vamos hacer ahora .-

-No se, pero seria mejor descansar un rato .-

- Esta bien .-

Pucca y Anko se fueron a descansar un rato, después de un rato Pucca estaba levantada y estaba en la sala comiendo de su platillo. En ese momento Anko hiso de presencia.

- ¿Cómo estas Pucca? .-

- Bien... te he dejado tu comida en el comedor .-

- Uhm.. gracias Pucca, iré a traerlo .-

Esta se fue de ahí y Pucca seguía comiendo algo distraída, no podía quitarse de la mente a sus amigos siendo controlados, más él. ¿Quién los estaría controlando?.

-Mm... esta delicioso Pucca .-

- Gracias .-

- ¿Sucede algo? .-

- ¿Qué haremos después? ¿Cómo liberaremos a nuestros amigos? .-

- Uhm... tienes la esfera ¿no? .-

- ¿Eh? .-

**(La esfera es como la perla solo que así esta jeje x3).**

Pucca saco la esfera de su bolsillo y la miro por un rato.

- Pero... que debería hacer con ella .-

- Ni idea .-

Se quedaron en un pequeño silencio. No sabían porque pero tenían que salir y así lo hicieron solo que cuando salieron unos pasos fuera de la guarida, las emboscaron de nuevo. Ahora se encontraban luchando. Pucca logro escabullirse, no fue lo mismo para Anko pues no la encontró, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

**(Habrá partes que se saltearan o que van muy rápido pero es que así estuvo mi sueño -.- algo raro, así que no estará por completo).**

Pucca se escabullo por la parte trasera de la guarida, pero no se esperaba de nuevo a los dos mismos tontos, la Espía y el Vaquero. Apretó los dientes.

- Mira nada mas, la chiquilla esta aquí .-

- Quien quería escabullirse ¿eh? .-

Ambos secuaces rieron en burla, lo que no se esperaban es que un golpe los lanzaría lejos de ahí. Pucca miro sorprendida hacia donde cayeron ese par.

- Hola Pucca .-

Rápidamente Pucca giro su cabeza hacia la persona pues le parecía conocida su voz y no se equivocaba, sus pupilas se le iluminaron.

- ¡CHING! .-

- También me da gusto verte pero debemos irnos .-

Asintió con una gran sonrisa. Ching sonrió levemente, se sentía triste hace tanto tiempo no veía a su amiga. Las chicas llegaron a la parte de atrás de la guarida, miraron la entrada y de bajo, haba un no tan pequeño hoyo de agua, ambas se miraron entre si y asintieron. Ching fue la primera en entrar y después Pucca.

Lo siguiente que paso es que todo se convirtió en un juego y ambas chicas se convirtieron en chibis. Jugaban bajo el agua, nadaban de aquí por allá, girando entre ellas misma, llegaron hacia la salida. Salieron empapadas, se miraron entre si misma y soltaron una risita. Después de eso ambas estaban cambiadas y estaban cenando.

- ¿Es cena? .-

- No lo se, el lugar siempre esta oscuro .-

Ambas siguieron comiendo, después de eso vieron una película. Al terminar la película se recostaron en los sofás y empezaron a contar de esos viejos tiempos que se divertían juntas y de sus respectivos "novios".

- Ahh si, que viejos tiempos .-

Suspiro Ching cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. Pucca también tenia una sonrisa.

- Si .-

Así se quedaron un rato en silencio recordando mas viejos tiempos, pero Pucca ya no pensaba en eso pues la realidad la golpeo por completo. Su familia y sus amigos ya no estaban.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer Ching? .-pregunto con tristeza.

- ¿Uhm?... .- Ching le miro extrañada.

- Nuestros amigos... .-

Pucca agacho la mirada, ahí Ching entendió todo, su mirada cambio a una triste, cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada. Se le había olvidado que sus amigos estaban siendo controlados.

- N-No... lo se .-

No dijeron nada más simplemente se mantenían con la cabeza agachada.

- Tengo la esfera .-

Comento Pucca después de acordarse de ello sorprendiendo a Ching que levanto la mirada viéndola fijamente.

- ¿Q-Qué? .-

- Esta esfera .-

Pucca se lo mostro y Ching llego a su lado rápidamente detallando más de cerca la esfera. Su mirada se ilumino.

- ¡Eso es! ¡esto podría ayudarnos! .-comento alegre Ching.

- Puede ser .-

- ¿Sabes como usarla? .-

- Ese es el problema, no tengo idea .-

- Ah .-

Ching suspiro dejando caer la cabeza decepcionada ¿cómo ayudarían a sus amigos ahora?. Tocaron la puerta. Ching y Pucca se miraron extrañadas. Quien seria capas de tocar la puerta de una guarida en la crisis que estaban, pues a como esta el lugar era imposible tener visitas. Menos Pucca esperaría una visita, todos sus amigos están siendo controlados, buenos no todos. Ching estaba con ella y eso le recuerda a...

- Ching ¿Cómo es que tu no estas siendo controlada? .-

- Ah, pues eso es porque logre escapar, no ve iba a dejar .-

Ching sonrió con insuficiencia levantando un puño a la altura de su barbilla. Pucca le sonrió y volvieron a tocar la puerta con un poco mas de insistencia. Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la entrada. Pucca abrió la puerta y Ching miraba sobre su hombro.

- Muy buenas tardes jovencitas .-

Una anciana se encontraba parada en frente de la entrada de la guarida. Tenia un canasto y les sonreía amablemente.

- B-Buenas... ¿Se le ofrece algo? .-

- Oh no, solo toque para ver si querían pan .-

- ¿Pan? .- comento Ching extrañada- no queremos, largo.

- ¡CHING! .- le replico Pucca- discúlpela por favor.

- Oh, no se preocupe .-

La anciana entro a la guarida y destapo su canasto mostrándole el montón de panes deliciosos recién hechas.

- N-No queremos pan señora .- Pucca sonrió nerviosa, la anciana era rara.

- Y dígame... .-hablo Ching mirándola con sospecha- ¿Qué hace usted vendiendo pan cuando toda aldea Sooga por no decir todo el Mundo siendo controlado por un ser malvado? ¿eh?.

Un breve silencio se presento entre las tres y la anciana se posiciono en forma de ataque.

- Me lo imaginaba .-

Comento Ching con un puchero, se lanzo hacia la anciana que no era tan anciana que esquivaba muy ágilmente sus ataques. Pucca también se lanzo contra ella, ayudando a su amiga. Entre las dos lograron retroceder a la anciana cerca de la entrada y con una patada de Ching la mando hacia afuera unos cuantos metros cerrando la puerta en el proceso. La anciana rodo al igual que el canasto, esta se paro, sacudió sus ropajes y se fue de allí. Pucca y Ching suspiraron.

- Parece un Ninja .-

- Lo se, me pregunto quien era la persona que estaba disfrazada .-

Las chicas se encaminaron hacia la sala. Ching miro por la ventana.

- ¡Mira eso Pucca! .-

- ¿Qué ocurre? .-

Se acerco a su amiga que estaba mirando por la ventana quien sabe que cosas.

- ¡Es tu auto! .-

- ¿Eh? ¿Mi... auto? .-

- Lo es ¿no? .-

- No lo... se... .-

- Pues parece que lo es, ¡es genial! .-a Pucca le bajo una gotita anime por la cabeza, negó con una sonrisa. Suspiro.

Ching debemos... .-

Un flash paso por la mente de Pucca, haciéndola estremecer un poco, se llevo la mano hacia la cabeza, cerro sus ojos un breve momento.

- Pucca ¿estas bien? .-

Pucca abrió sus ojos y la miro seriamente.

- Si... y ya se que hay que hacer.-

- ¿Ah si? .-

- Si, tenemos que ir a la guarida de el malvado .-

- ¿D-De verdad? .-

- De verdad .-

- ¿Cómo iremos? .-

Pucca se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera Pucca! .-

No la escucho siguió corriendo hacia la salida y salió de la guarida. Ching suspiro y fue tras ella. Al salir se encontró con que Pucca estaba peleando con los secuaces de el malvado y algunos amigos que conocían ellas, no los lastimaba y Ching fue en su ayuda. Una pelea se desato otra vez. Ching esquivaba y golpeaba y al mismo tiempo cuidaba de no golpear a quienes fueron su familiares y amigos. Pucca salto hacia atrás quedando parada en una barda.

- ¡PUCCA! .-

Pucca se volteo hacia el chico pelinegro mirándolo con seriedad.

- Esta vez... esta vez ¡no te dejare escapar! .-

Grito el chico ninja mirándola con desprecio. Pucca solo le miro un momento con la misma seriedad, hasta que sonrió levemente.

-Garu... lo siento .-

Pucca salto hacia arriba al igual que ching ambas quedaron sobre unos postes en forma de cilindro los mas alto de ellos una a lado de la otra. Garu salto en unos de ellos un poco más bajo que en los que estaban Pucca y Ching.

-No... no te dejare ir, ¡no otra vez! .-

Garu salto hacia ellas pero estas cayeron hacia abajo. Una vía secreta se había abierto, ellas lo sabían. Tubos de escapes que las llevaría de nuevo a la guarida/refugio. Garu gruño.

- ¡Maldición! .-

Este se fue hacia atrás regresando con los demás secuaces. Pucca y Ching se encontraban dentro de la guarida suspiraron.

- Vaya... por poco y nos aplastan .-

- Si... ahora ¿qué haremos? .-

- Oye... sabias lo de Garu .-

- Si .-

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? .-

No contesto solo agacho la mirada, su flequillo oscureciendo sus ojos. Ching se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso. Se puso nerviosa y negó con sus manos moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-No te pongas triste, ya veras que recuperaremos a Garu jaja veras que si je .-

- Así es Ching, recuperaremos a Garu, a nuestros amigos y a nuestra familia .-

Pucca levanto la mirada y Ching dejo de reírse nerviosa, la miro y Pucca le sonrió, sonrisa que fue correspondida por Ching su mejor amiga. Ching miro de nuevo hacia la misma ventana, encontrándose con el auto de Pucca y una idea paso por su mente.

- ¡PUCCA! .-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? .-

- Tu auto .-

- Ching no hay tiempo para... .-

- ¡No! no entiendes, podemos ir con el a la guarida .-

- Mmn... tienes razón .-

- ¿En serio? .-

- Si... pero como llegaremos hasta ahí, pueden emboscarnos, blanco fácil ¿sabes? .-

- Lo se pero debemos hacer algo y además, yo creo que están distraídos, las puertas del auto están abiertas si corremos rápido hacia allí lo lograremos ¿qué dices?.-

- Esta bien Chign ¡hagámoslo! .-

- ¡Yeey! .-

Pucca asintió con una mirada de determinación y Ching salto de emoción. Las chicas se encontraban fuera de la guarida en la parte trasera. Verificaron a su alrededor y no había nada. Ambas asintieron y corrieron lo más rápido posible hacia el auto. Pucca miro un breve momento con la ceja arqueada el canasto de pan tirado en el suelo, no entendía como es que los panes no se salieron de su lugar, sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en llegar al auto.

Garu se encontraba apartado de su grupo pues estos empezaron a contar historias graciosas por lo aburrido que estaban se escuchaban sus carcajadas y Garu le hartaba eso. Este miro hacia aun lado y se sorprendió al ver a Pucca y Ching fuera, corriendo en dirección al auto. Un compañero de Garu se acerco a él poniendo su mano en su hombro.

- Hey Garu ¿por que no estas con nosotros? te pierd.. .-

Garu lo ignoro y corrió en dirección a las chicas, dejando al joven extrañado.

- ¿Pero que le pasa? .-

Tomo de su soda y miro de reojo hacia donde se dirigía el chico ninja. Escupió el refresco sorprendido al ver a las dos chicas fuera corriendo en dirección al auto.

Llegaron al fin, Ching subió a la puerta del piloto quien iba a manejar y Pucca subió a la puerta trasera, se sentó e iba a cerrar pero se quedo mirando otra vez el pan, le parecía extraño y no lo entendía. Ching empezó a avanzar un poco lento al principio, iba a cerrar cuando...

- ¡PUCCA! ¡ESPERA! .-

Pucca miro a Garu que venia corriendo en dirección a ellas, parecía ¿preocupado? eso era imposible. Vio como este alzaba su mano hacia ella, su mirada de desesperación. Pucca le sonrió con amor la única sonrisa que le daría.

- Lo siento... Garu... .-

- ¡ESPERA! .-

Ching arranco y Garu solo vio el rostro de Pucca regalándole la ultima sonrisa yéndose cada vez más hasta alejarse de su vista. "Lo siento Garu, pero tengo que hacerlo yo sola" pensó Pucca mirando la esfera que estaba en su mano, la cerro en un puño, suspiro y alzo la mirada hacia el frente mirando con seriedad. Este paro de correr lentamente, hasta quedar quieto en el mismo lugar con la mirada gacha sus ojos cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello. Sus compañeros llegaron en ese momento.

- ¡GARU! .-

- ¿Te encuentras bien? .-

- Vaya, se han ido .-

- Debemos ir... .-

- ¿Eh? .- todos le miraron extrañados.

- Recordamos todo ¿no? .-

- Eh, si... .-

- Entonces hay que ayudarla, conocemos a Pucca .-

- No conozco a Pucca pero ayudare .-

- Yo también .-

- ¡Siii! .- dijeron todos

El Vaquero y la Espía estaban ahí también y se comprometieron a ayudar con una sonrisa en sus rostro. Garu sonrió de lado. Todos estaban de acuerdo, era bueno haber recuperado sus memorias aunque no sabia como la recuperaron.

- Bien, ¡andando! .-

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al rumbo donde lo tomaron Ching y Pucca. Llegarían muy pronto y las protegerían, eso sin duda. "Pucca, solo espera, yo te protegeré" con ese pensamiento, aumento su velocidad, era un ninja para él era fácil recorrer el camino hasta la guarida de el malvado. Para los demás también, solo que él era más ágil e iba más adelantado. Así, todos se enfrentarían a ese ser malvado. Lo juraban por su vida...

.

.

.

.

**FIN. ¿o no? **

**.**

**. **

**.**

La pelinegra despertó con la respiración agitada, bajo la sombra de un árbol, se llevo la mano al pecho justo en su corazón. ¿Qué había pasado? acaso todo lo que vio, era solo... ¿un sueño?... realmente ¿no había pasado nada?. Respiro profundamente soltándolo en un suspiro lento. Sintió a alguien posarse en frente de ella. Al alzar su mirada se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

- ¿Estas bien? Pucca .-

- Si .-

- ¿Segura? .-

- Segura, no te preocupes .-

Ching, no muy convencida, asintió, se retiro dejando a Pucca y se acerco a los chicos que miraban en la dirección donde se encontraba la pelinegra recostada aun bajo el árbol. Los chicos se acercaron a Ching para saber como se encontraba, ya que la vieron despertar con la respiración algo agitada, a lo que Ching respondió que ella se encontraba bien.

Pucca al parecer ya se encontraba un poco mejor. Soltó otro suspiro pesado, su respiración se encontraba normal. Cerro sus ojos por un momento. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su frente. Esta abrió sus ojos y miro a la persona que tenia enfrente, era Garu, su amado.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? .-

- Si, lo estoy, ya no te preocupes por mi .-

Esta le sonrió tierna. Garu la miro fijo para después sonreír de medio lado. Se acerco a su amada, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro, casi sus labios juntándose.

- Te amo .-

Murmuro sobre sus labios para luego juntarlos. No necesito respuesta, sabia que ella lo amaba.

Pucca cerro sus ojitos y correspondió al beso. "Solo un Sueño" pensó Pucca y sonrió sobre el beso, algo aliviada.

**Fin. **

**Jajaja. Buenooo... la verdad que no le iba a poner esa ultima parte, pero... ya se lo puse, era mejor así u.u jeje creo :/ y pues... ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?... **

**Por cierto, hay cierta partecita que no le puse al fic porque se me habia olvidado u.u ciertas partes del sueño que casi no me acordaba y hay una, que me acorde (gracias a mi hermana), pero que no quise ponerlo porque... era, algo vergonzoso... ñ.ñU o eso creo yo... **

**Es que, en mi sueño paso, que Pucca quiso patear al vaquero pero a esta se le sale el zapato, lo cual rebota entre la espía y el vaquero y el vaquero se lo regresa a Pucca, solo que... este.. le da... en... bueno en... una parte intima de Pucca, ya deben saber cual es -.- y como Pucca aun mantenia la pierna al aire, pues :/ Ching y la espia se quedaron con la voca abierta casi la mandibula al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Pucca se enoja y golpea fuertemente al vaquero mandandolo volar, y esta parte la pasa donde Ching y Pucca bajan por la via de escape, ya saben, en los tubos de escapes :P donde se encuentra Garu. Por eso no se lo puse, es vergonzoso ¿no creen? jeje **

**Hay otra parte que se me olvido poner, aunque, casi no tiene importancia o eso creo yo, no se u.u diganme ustedes ;) solo es, que aparecen los payasitos, ya saben quienes son ¿no?, eso tres tontos, ¿¡los vagabundos!? si, creo que asi se llaman. Si pasa algo de ellos, creo que esta en el grupo de Garu cuando quieren atrapar a Pucca y a su amiga sea Ching o Anko, creo que ellos estan del principio solo que se me habia olvidado :/ o no se... pero hay una parte, en que Pucca, se les aparece en frente o algo asi, nose como, pero ellos o a unos de ellos le tenia miedo, mucho, temblaba jaja xD bueno ya saben los cobardes que son jeje ^^UUU **

**Y nada más era eso, si llegan a tomar la historia y mejorarla pueden poner la parte que yo no quise poner si asi lo desean ^^ espero les haya gustado y quieran dejarme review QwQ ¿plis?. **

**Mi sueño era raro ^^U aunque algo cómica jeje x3 en algunas partes. **

**Cuídense, Dios los Bendiga. **

**Sayonara! **

**. **

**. **

**.**


End file.
